


Go Forth

by blythechild



Series: Illustrations/Fan Art [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Fanart, Gen, IN SPACE!, Illustrations, Outer Space, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: Orbit, the Jack Russell Terrier, goes to space. (art)This is an original work and I claim all copyrights over it. Please do not repost it without permission. It is suitable for all audiences.





	Go Forth

While making a PowerPoint design seminar course, I decided to create a closing slide that features my dog, Orbit. I wanted to see if I could draw her entirely within the program and not use Photoshop or Illustrator. She turned out pretty well (even if she is wearing a Soviet-era cosmonaut helmet for no good reason). Look at how heroic she is!

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blythechild/6784666/504208/504208_original.png)


End file.
